watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
RWBY: Grimm Eclipse
' RWBY: Grimm Eclipse Part One (#523) Part Two (#529) Part Three (#537) Part Four (#543)|next=yes|nextvideo= (#524) Far Cry Primal (#530) Ronald McDonald Murders How to Basic (#538) (#544)}} RWBY Grimm Eclipse is a co-operative survival-based, action role-playing game that was inspired by franchises such as Kingdom Hearts, Devil May Cry, and Final Fantasy. It was then labeled in the official player guide as a mission-based character action game. The difficulty of the game scales with the number of players currently playing the game, and adjusts itself when players leave or join. It is an official RWBY game from Rooster Teeth, created by indie developer Jordan Scott. The game is available on Windows, Mac, PC, PS4, and XBox One. This livestream series was streamed on January 16th, 2016 and was separated into four parts. It had Mariya, Sydney, and Andrea participating in the series. Video Synopsis Due to the length of the stories, they are split from the synopsis. To view the stories, see: Story Time with Drea. Click "expand" to view a video synopsis. Part One This video was uploaded on February 14th, 2016 and was the 523rd video uploaded onto the channel. The first part of the series mostly consists of Andrea telling her fictional stories, which she would read after a donation. The video begins with Steven giving special shoutouts to both Tyrese Kinnard and Mitchie for artwork that they sent to WatchGirlsPlay. This would begin the trend of highlighting fan artwork that was sent to WatchGirlsPlay for the remainder of the series. The video then continues into the intro of the series, which used a cover version of one of the RWBY openings sung by Youtube singer and personality annapantsu. The video proper begins with Andrea and Sydney having small issues setting up their game and camera before they eventually begin. They enter a lobby where everyone decides to play as the character "Blake". One of the players was Andrea Denecke, a subscriber and friend of the channel. After starting up, the video fast forwards to about five minutes later, due to being unable to hear what the girls were saying through the loudness of the game's audio. After a donation message made clear to the girls that they could not be heard, they fix the issue and proceed. Before Andrea gets to telling her first story, due to not being heard the first time, she checks with the chat to ensure that everything was audible. After telling the first story, Andrea admits that she was a little hungover from Mars's laser tag birthday party, which was a day before the stream. It was also eluded to earlier that Andrea had a sore back from it. After another donation and another story, Andrea ends the video by hinting at another story later on. Part Two This video was uploaded on February 21st, 2016 and was the 529th video uploaded onto the channel. The video begins with Steven giving a brief apology to Youtuber annapantsu for not giving her proper credit or asking if he could use her music. Steven would thank her for being understanding and assured everyone that he would use this experience to better improve his editing. The video proper begins with the area of Mountain Glenn having been overrun by Grimm creatures, and Sydney guides Blake through a Grimm horde, while Andrea spent time texting. The inaccessible bridge path causes the girls to travel through an old waterway system. A donation occurs and Andrea goes to tell her story. After the story, the chat remarks on the story for a bit. Andrea then decides to text "cheeseburger" to Mariya, indicating that she wanted a cheeseburger. Meanwhile, in the game, a big facility building that has withstood the damage has been invaded by Grimm. After the building eventually collapses, the girls notices that one of the players got disconnected from the game, learning that it was Andrea Denecke. Once they reach underground, Andrea Denecke pops back into the game, saying that she somehow got thrown out of the server. While fighting the Grimm, Andrea and Sydney take a moment to critique the game for a bit. The game being in the BETA phase, they argued that the game possibly needed a better camera feature, although the music was something that both of them particularly enjoyed hearing. Andrea eventually discovers that there is a menu where they can upgrade certain abilities and statistics of a playable character. She takes time to upgrade her features and takes another minute to catch up with the rest of her teammates. They come across a giant bomb that acts as a payload, as they push the payload, it runs out of fuel. The objective is to gather nearby dust crystal to refuel the bomb cart. Andrea Denecke ends up healing Andrea for the most part, due to Andrea getting killed many times by Grimm. The video ends with Andrea successfully pushing the bomb cart away and detonating it in the proper location. This would end the campaign mode in the BETA version, although the girls decide to play through it again for the next two parts. Part Three Part Three was uploaded on February 28th, 2016 and was the 537th video uploaded onto the channel. The video begins with Steven giving a special shout out to another artist in the GirlsPlay community, this time to Andrea Denecke who drew RWBY inspired artwork of the WatchGirlsPlay girls of the time. The video proper beings with Andrea and Sydney taking one more shot playing the main campaign, picking Ruby as their character for this round. Someone new entered the party playing as Weiss, Andrea Denecke continued being Blake, while one more player entered as Yang. Sydney takes a moment to appreciate Yang's long, yellow hair as well as Yang's ability to deal more damage the more time she is damaged in battle. Lucario, a Pokémon, is shown in the background as an example of what Yang was like. Andrea takes a liking to Ruby almost immediately, though noting that she was a bit slower than Blake. Sydney soon noticed in the chat that someone from her work was currently watching the livestream. Sydney then gets hungry and leaves to get food. In the meantime, Andrea continues playing and Mariya arrives at the studio, telling Andrea she would be back momentarily. After Andrea tests out Ruby's special ability, much to her liking, she notices that the green screen, for several minutes at that point, has been glitchy. Sydney came back for a moment to fix the issue, then went back to get food, leaving Andrea, who was thoroughly enjoying being Ruby in this run through. Andrea compares the team up of Ruby and Yang to herself and Mackenzie. While Andrea was wondering why Weiss was "glowy" and bright, she and the others encounter a stronger variation of Grimm creatures. She takes a few minutes to kill all of them before realizing that she has a very inaccurate gun in her possession. Andrea was apparently not having a good day until she came into the studio to play the game. Sydney then comes back to hang out. Andrea told Sydney that she was the wave MVP for a few rounds, and also discovered that her special meter only fills back up if she kills enough enemies. Mariya finally comes into the studio to hang out, spinning on her chair in the background for the mean time. While Andrea was absorbed in the gameplay, Mariya and Sydney attempted to play catch up on several of the challenges they left for the chat. The video ends with the girls discussing possible plans for cosplaying characters for their upcoming Comic-con event. Part Four Part Four was uploaded on March 6th, 2016 and was the 543rd video uploaded onto the channel. The video begins with Steven thanking everyone for sending in their artwork to WatchGirlsPlay, and highlighted several more. Steven also thanked Jose Fernandez for the ending music. The highlighted artist that sent in their artwork were: *@_Girl_Niki_25 *@texthero21 *@malexander0729 *@Screamheart_LC The video proper continues from where the last part left off, Sydney says farewell to her work friend who was watching the stream and was heading out. Andrea takes a look at Blake, played by Andrea Denecke, trying to see if it was possible to cosplay as her for Comic-con. Sydney considered constructing Weiss's sword, which also could become a revolver, but also liked the idea of cosplaying as Coco, another character from the series who owned a briefcase that could transform into a giant M61 Vulcan gun. Mariya and Sydney make fun of Andrea obsession with the game, by arranging to have a memorial on the following Monday. Andrea manages to secure wave MVP twice in a row, only then failing to do so on the final wave, and suddenly remembering that she wanted to eat a sandwich. While Andrea went to go eat, Mariya took over for the first time and decided to play for a bit. At one point, Sydney comments that she wishes that there was a place where two players could get in and join. The girls then take another moment to adjust the green screen, which began acting up again. They also say hello to Maddie, who sent a text to say that she was watching them. Sydney tells Mariya that the RWBY series was available to watch on Netflix, to which Mariya reacted with utter shock and pleasure at being able to. Andrea slid back into the room on her chair to watch for the rest of the part. Andrea notices an attention to detail when an alert mark appears above an enemies head while being attacked. Mariya struggles against a horde of Grimm but survives. A donation occurs and Andrea tells her final story. After the story, the video ends with Mariya finishing the campaign. Gallery File:RWBY Grimm Eclipse 1.png|Part One thumbnail File:RWBY Grimm Eclipse 2.png|Part Two thumbnail File:RWBY Grimm Eclipse 3.png|Part Three thumbnail File:RWBY Grimm Eclipse 4.png|Part Four thumbnail Trivia *The music used for the series intro was sung by Youtuber annapantsu. In the second part, Steven briefly apologized to annapantsu for not giving her proper credit or ask if he could use her music for the series. *This series was streamed a day after RWBY was uploaded onto the channel. External Links Category:Livestream Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Steven Chung Category:2016